


Мой сосед Шизуо-сан

by chatskyyy



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatskyyy/pseuds/chatskyyy
Summary: Как достать соседа: пособие от Хейваджимы Шизуо. Или каково жить на одной лестничной площадке с Грозой Икебукуро.





	Мой сосед Шизуо-сан

Я переехал сюда в начале нового учебного года. Квартиры здесь недорогие, наверное, ввиду того, что дом не очень новый, но мне многого не надо. Пусть он небольшой, немного ветхий, но зато достаточно уютный, да и соседи тихие и дружелюбные.  
  
За исключением одного.  
  
На одной лестничной площадке со мной живет Хейваджима Шизуо. Гроза Икебукуро, фортиссимо, тот-самый-парень-в-барменской-форме, называйте, как хотите. Однако наиболее подходящее ему прозвище, по моему мнению, —  _просто ужасный сосед_. Не поймите неправильно, я уважаю Шизуо-сана, но жить напротив его квартиры — испытание не для слабонервных. Наверняка именно из-за него пустует наша лестничная площадка, этаж выше и этаж ниже — все съехали от греха подальше. Один я такой несчастный. Эх, знал бы я заранее! Естественно, я тоже хочу переехать, но проживание оплачено на три месяца вперед, а приносить неудобства хозяйке, заново перетаскивать свои вещи в новую квартиру и запоминать новый маршрут до школы не очень хотелось бы.  _«Уж как-нибудь перетерплю эти три месяца»_ , — подумал я в самом начале.  
  
Сейчас я уже начинаю в этом сомневаться.  
  
Каждый день, абсолютно  _каждый_  день из квартиры Шизуо-сана доносятся яростные крики, рыки, звуки бьющейся посуды и крушения стен, мебели, дверей, окон — всего, что, видимо, попадается под его горячую руку. Лестничная площадка вся провоняла табаком (и почему он может ломать свою квартиру, но не курить в ней?), перила на этаже выгнуты под самыми замысловатыми углами (иногда мне кажется, что они образуют некие фигуры, но, должно быть, это сказывается запах сигарет в подъезде), а в стенах трещины (надеюсь, когда случится землетрясение, дом рухнет, и я избавлюсь от этих мучений).  
  
Моими лучшими друзьями стали установщики дверей, потому что Шизуо-сан ломает входную дверь каждую неделю, а меня просит встретить людей, которые бы ее поменяли, ибо он весь день на работе, а я как раз прихожу в обед. Несмотря на свой характер, он осознает, что приносит неудобства окружающим, и даже извиняется за свое поведение, когда мы видимся. Возможно, поэтому я каждый раз соглашаюсь встретить ремонтников. Всё же, если его не злить, он очень даже неплохой человек и приятный собеседник (хотя я всё равно стараюсь избегать с ним лишних контактов).  
  
Как-то раз я поздно возвращался с подготовительных занятий и, поднявшись на этаж, увидел, как Изая-сан, сосредоточенно хмурясь, но при этом злобно хихикая (жуткое зрелище), взламывал замок на двери Хейваджимы. Мне даже трудно представить себе, сколько у этого человека смелости, раз он решился на такой поступок, особенно учитывая то, что блондин в данный момент находился в квартире, хоть и наверняка спал. Заметив меня, Орихара загадочно ухмыльнулся и приложил указательный палец к губам, хитро сощурив глаза. Выглядело устрашающе, поэтому я, быстро смекнув, что в это дело лучше лезть не стоит, удалился к себе в квартиру. Разумеется, я побаивался их обоих, и встревать между ними — себе дороже.  
  
На следующее утро меня (и, скорее всего, весь дом) разбудил дикий громкий вопль Шизуо-сана и последующие за ним топот, рычание и звук чего-то ломающегося. Думаю, не трудно догадаться, чье имя он кричал. И как он узнал? А, точно. Ведь никто, кроме Изаи-сана, не осмелился бы напакостить Грозе Икебукуро, и тот это отлично понимал. Не хочу даже думать, что же такого тогда сделал Орихара в квартире блондина.  
  
Но одна ситуация навсегда отпечаталась в моем сознании и полностью перевернула мировоззрение. Моя и так довольно шаткая психика поддалась такому насилию, и,  _господи_ , лучше бы я это забыл.  
  
Однажды соседка сверху попросила присмотреть за ее ребенком в выходной. Это была довольно ветреная девушка лет двадцати пяти, так что я не удивился ее просьбе. По доброте душевной я согласился. И вот, уже вечером, успешно справившись с задачей и даже будучи в довольно приподнятом настроении от общения с забавным ребенком, я, спускаясь по лестнице и почти ступив на свой этаж, узрел  _это_. Данная сцена до сих пор стоит у меня перед глазами, так что я, как бы мне ни хотелось этого избежать, помню всё довольно подробно.  
  
Шизуо-сан, прижимая к стене Орихару, безуспешно пытался справиться с замком и никак не желающими распутываться ключами, не разорвав при этом — упаси меня боже — страстного поцелуя. Пока я в шоке пытался осмыслить происходящее, Изая-сан, оторвав от себя Хейваджиму, сам открыл дверь, и затем они скрылись с поля моего зрения. Но не  _слуха_. До глубокой ночи я смотрел в потолок опустошенным взглядом, будучи невольным слушателем аккомпанемента страсти.  
  
Почему я?  
  
За что?  
  
Что я тебе сделал, Господь?  
  
Закончилось это под утро, когда Изая-сан, громко смеясь и, как обычно, дразня Хейваджиму глупым и совершенно ему не подходящим прозвищем, выбежал из квартиры экс-бармена под разъяренный рык последнего. Затем я услышал звук бьющегося стекла о, видимо, дверь Шизуо-сана и, уже совершенно выжатый и плевавший на всё, смог благополучно уснуть. Мне даже не хотелось думать об их отношениях и их причинах, я просто желал хоть немного поспать,  _пожалуйста_.  
  
И съехать, желательно. Нет, не желательно, теперь это просто  _обязательно_.  
  


***

  
Удача оказалась на моей стороне. «Увлекшись» такой жизнью, я и не заметил, как прошло три месяца и пришло время переезда. Наконец я смог облегченно вздохнуть.  
  
На этот раз я выбрал квартиру получше и поближе к центру. Дом был намного чище и просторней, здесь даже был лифт и вахтер. И никаких тебе бешеных соседей. Стоило сразу переехать — вот он, дом мечты!  
  
Словно груз с плеч. Сейчас хотелось улыбаться всем и каждому, и, движимый только лишь радостью, я летящей походкой зашел в лифт, немного неуклюже закатив чемодан в кабинку, однако и это не испортило моего настрое…  
  
…ния.  
  
— Йо, Рюгамине-кун! Переезжаешь? Ха-ха, а у меня здесь одна из квартир, какое удачное совпадение! Всегда прекрасно, когда твоими соседями оказываются уже знакомые тебе люди, не правда ли?  
  
Передо мной, дружелюбно улыбаясь и приветливо махая рукой, стоял Орихара Изая.  
  
Чем я так провинился перед Господом?


End file.
